Color of Love
by Onna
Summary: Kenshin's reflections on his life and his love for Kaoru...


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki and etc. _Color of Love_ is sung by Boyz II Men.

Kenshin: Oro?! Onna-dono's back?!

Kaoru: RUN!!!

Onna: Quit i-it!

******************

_His sword-calloused hands reached out towards the dark-haired woman who fell before him, reddish fluid spilling over the whiteness of the snow. He caught her, cradling her in his arms, not caring that his already-stained clothes were being covered by her blood._

_"Tomoe..." he whispered. "Doushite...? Doushite...?"_

_"It's better this way..." she murmured as he buried his face in her dark locks. "So please don't cry..."_

_"Tomoe... Tomoe... don't go..." he heard himself choke out, seeing that she was fighting a losing battle._

_"Daijoubu... Kenshin..." she managed to smile before her lashes settled on her cheeks, fluttering, and the soft movement on her chest grew still._

_"Tomoe... Tomoe... Tomoe!!!"_

Kenshin sat up, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. His hands ran through his red hair, violet eyes closing in relief that it was all a dream. A nightmare he had to live with ever since he lost her.

_Tomoe..._

He pushed the heavy blanket off him, tightening the knot of his yukata before rising to slide the shoji door open.

_**I was lonely**_

_**I needed someone to see me through**_

_**I was at the end of my rope**_

_**I needed someone to cut me lose**_

"Kenshin?" He turned to the sound of that soft, melodious voice, the jasmine scent that he had grown to know and love.

Kaoru.

_**Then an angel out of the blue**_

_**Gave me the sense that I might make it through**_

"Nani de gozaru, Kaoru-dono?" he smiled at her, her presence lighting up the dark and quiet hallway.

"I heard you call out, Kenshin." Kenshin closed his eyes, loving the sound of his name on her lips. "Another nightmare?"

_**And somehow I survived, with no rhyme or reason**_

_**And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you**_

He nodded, marveling at how much she, who is so pure, understood him, who has his entire being stained with the blood of those he had killed.

Kaoru reached over and gently touched his arm. "Do you need to talk about it?"

**_I know the color of love_**

**_(And it lives inside of you)_**

**_I know the color of truth_**

**_(It's in the image of you)_**

**_If it comes from the heart then you know that it's true_**

**_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_**

**_(Like a rainbow)_**

**_And the color of love is in you_**

Kenshin shook his head, his tanned hand closing over the small white one on his arm. "Arigatou de gozaru yo, Kaoru-dono. Sessha wa daijoubu."

Her blue eyes hardened into dark cobalt, her cheeks reddening with her irritation. "Kenshin," she reprimanded him. "Don't lie."

**_Like a bridge_**

**_Over troubled, troubled water_**

**_You stood beside me, stood beside me _**

Kenshin chuckled softly, gently pinching her nose. "I'm not lying..."

"Mou," she frowned, gently touching her nose. "Kenshin no baka."

He gave her his best innocent look, which sent her giggling.

**_And your love did not falter_**

**_And then the angel, angel in you,_**

**_Gave me the strength to know,_**

**_That I will get through,_**

**_And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason_**

**_And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you_**

He remembered the other times he had been alone with her. On the route to Kyoto with the fireflies... on the rooftop of the Aoiya... when they were walking hand in hand from Tomoe's grave...

All those times he needed someone to support him, and she was there... at the risk of her own life.

He felt eternally grateful.

**_I know the color of love_**

**_(And it lives inside of you)_**

**_I know the color of truth_**

**_(It's in the image of you)_**

**_If it comes from the heart then you know that it's true_**

**_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_**

**_(Like a rainbow)_**

**_And the color of love is in you_**

His arms acted on impulse, encircling around Kaoru's slender form before he realized what he was doing. He saw her blue eyes widen before his face was softly burrowed in her raven locks, inhaling her jasmine scent.

"Arigatou... Kaoru..."

_**So girl I want to thank you**_

_**I can't thank you enough**_

_**For showing me the meaning**_

_**The meaning of true love**_

_**(When I was lost and so in need you opened up your heart)**_

_**(When I needed you to comfort me you opened up you arms)**_

_**(I couldn't face another day you said don't be afraid)**_

_**(You showed my heart the way)**_

_**Showed me the way**_

"Kenshin?" he heard her ask. "Kenshin?"

"Arigatou..." he tightened his hold on her. "For loving me... for supporting me... for being there when I need you always... even after everything that has happened..."

"Kenshin..." she murmured before he felt the press of her cheek against his, and the telltale feeling of moisture. "Baka... You don't have to thank me..."

"I want to... Kaoru... I love you..."

"You finally said it... Kenshin..." her arms were suddenly around his neck, lovingly tight. "I love you too..." she gasped out between sobs.

**_I know the color of love_**

**_(And it lives inside of you)_**

**_I know the color of truth_**

**_(It's in the image of you)_**

**_If it comes from the heart then you know that it's true_**

**_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_**

**_(Like a rainbow)_**

**_And the color of love is in you_**

"Marry me, Kaoru..."

"Yes... Kenshin..."

_**Ohh, the color of you**_

******************

Onna: OOOH!!! WAFFY SWEETNESS!!!!

Kenshin: ORO!

Kaoru: *blush*


End file.
